For the future
by Tenpou Gensui
Summary: Recca and Yanagi will be together permanently. Pure Recca/Yanagi stuff and with some of Tokiya/Fuuko. *CHAPTER 4 UPLOADED*
1. The Proposal

For the future chapter 1: The proposal and you know . By: J-LoGS  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the characters of Flame of Recca/ Recca no Honou  
  
Recca and Yanagi are sitting under the shades of the tree on the top of the hill.  
  
"Hime."  
  
"Don't ever call me that again ok?" Yanagi puts up a smile to his beloved ninja.  
  
"Yanagi-chan, I know were old enough to do this but. could we. I mean will you. marry." He was cut off when she placed a finger to his lips.  
  
"I know Recca-kun. We knew each other for so many years. I love you very much."  
  
"You mean."  
  
"Hai. I accept your proposal. I want to be with you forever. Before everything, let's make a promise here on the tree." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah. Let's carve something very significant that the both of us should never forget."  
  
Recca carved a heart with their name carved on it. He carved a heart that shaped like a flame. (Sorry guys for the weirdness.) After that, they kissed each other. Sticking his lips to hers. They went home after that.  
  
  
  
In Yanagi's house:  
  
Yanagi and Fuuko are talking on the phone. (In this scene, Fuuko is now married to Tokiya. They are now spending their honeymoon at France. I'm actually a fan of TokiyaXFuuko fanfics.)  
  
"Oh really! You're getting married to that ninja freak by next week."  
  
"Yeah, oh I forgot, the both of you are invited. By the way, how's your honeymoon with Mikagami.?"  
  
"It was so wonderful! Especially the night we first arrived here. You know with Mi-chan. We had a very romantic night when we first arrived here."  
  
"Sugoi! So, did it. you know. did it hurt?"  
  
"What! That's not with you! I don't think that the real you wouldn't ask something green like that!" Fuuko was shocked and she knew later that Yanagi was just curious because. ( you know the point)  
  
Yanagi suddenly blushed after asking that greenish question.  
  
"Uh, it's okay if you don't tell me I'm just curious asking because."  
  
"You want to know how to experience IT. When you and Recca are now on the eve of your love. Well, it's up to you to do it." Fuuko letting her cut off.  
  
"Fuuko-chan, c'mon now, by the way, who's that person whom you're talking to? I bet Yanagi-chan is in that phone right dear?" Mikagami Tokiya interrupted their conversations.  
  
" Yes honey! Oh got to go now, Mi-chan's here. He went to the tournament to watch live the soccer games. Ok, we'll try our best to go there. I think on the other day we'll go home now. Well, see ya on the next day, bye Yanagi- chan."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Minutes later, Recca went to her house with Domon, Kaoru, Ganko, Kurei and Kondo. (My favorite character. Hehehehehe )  
  
"Hi Yanagi-neechan." Ganko greeted her.  
  
Yanagi was surprised because of the guys.  
  
"Hi guys. Why did you come here? It's already dark."  
  
"Just because we want to see you and visit you. Oh we forgot, CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT!!!" Kaoru happily answered.  
  
"Congratulations Yanagi-neechan! By the way could I sleep in here with you? Even just for today?" Ganko asked her.  
  
"Sure you're always welcome here. Oh I almost forgot, I had just talked to Fuuko-chan on the phone. She said that they will come back here on the next day to help us to our plans."  
  
"Oh that's great! The more who help, the merrier right, Domon?" Kurei agreed.  
  
"Right, and at least I would like to hear their very wonderful experience."  
  
At that time, Yanagi remembered about their conversation in the phone. She suddenly blushed.  
  
"Hi.me.oh I mean Yanagi-chan. why are you blushing?" Recca was just curious asking.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I just remembered something."  
  
"It's okay with me." Recca then kisses her on the cheek.  
  
"Oh guys did you already had dinner? Or else I'm the one who'll make now."  
  
"That's very nice of you. But WE already had dinner." Kondo answered her.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, Kondo you're not a human how could you eat? You're just a stuff toy with a madogou on it." Domon shouted at him.  
  
"It's none of your business, rock face!"  
  
"Who are you calling rock face? You.you.you."  
  
"Hey guys SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP!! Were at Yanagi-chan's house. Why don't you guys to behave like me." Recca stopped the fight.  
  
"Look who's talkin', you're the one who acts like a child. You HYPOCRITE!" Domon shouted back at him.  
  
"What did you say!?"  
  
"SHUUUUT UUUUUUP! Do you want me to burn this place?" Kurei stopped their argument.  
  
"Yeah that's right! It's very embarrassing to fight in front of Yanagi- neechan. Especially in her house."  
  
Things went calmly and they happily talked to each other about the couples' wedding plans. They didn't realize it was already midnight. Domon was already near asleep and he begged the guys to go home. They easily agreed because they too are already asleep.  
  
"Bye Yanagi-neechan see ya tomorrow!" Kaoru waved goodbye to her.  
  
"So Ganko, do really want to stay here? Were going now." Recca told her.  
  
"Yeah, Buh-bye!"  
  
"Recca.chan wait, could you please stay here for a while?" Yanagi pleaded him. Recca was surprised but he agreed immediately. He knew that he doesn't want his fiancé to become alone.  
  
"So Recca, we're goimg on ahead." Kurei told him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just follow you guys later."  
  
The others went home leaving the both of them on the living room. Of course Ganko and Kondo are now sleeping at Yanagi's guest room.  
  
"Honey, I just want to tell you something." Yanagi was quite nervous.  
  
'Woah! Hey wait a minute she called me honey. Of course we're getting married next week.' Recca said to himself.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Uh.I.would you stay here.just for a night? I feel lonely today."  
  
"Oh.okay. But why?"  
  
"I know were getting married, but I want to be with you. I love you so much."  
  
"I know, and that's also my reason I become your ninja." He held her cheek.  
  
"Oh Recca."  
  
The both of them kissed each other; they went to her bedroom to sleep.  
  
"Honey? Are you letting me sleep in your room.you know, it's kind of embarrassing."  
  
"No silly, now get used to it." Yanagi smiled back at him.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Minutes pass, the both of them couldn't sleep. Yanagi started a conversation to the two. They talked about the things they wanted to plan when they start their own family. But before that.  
  
"Recca, you know when I talked to Fuuko..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She told me about the things they did at their honeymoon in France."  
  
"So, what's the deal?"  
  
"Uh, can . I . errrgh . I would like to experience that with YOU!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This." Yanagi suddenly kissed his loving fiancé. He was shocked because of the way he acted. He responded very quickly and gently hugged her tightly. They broke the kiss and .  
  
"I want to make love to you . please let me experience it."  
  
"What!?" He was shocked because of her facial expression. But he can't resist doing that because he was about to do it with a very beautiful woman, her one and only love.  
  
Recca suddenly took of her pajamas. Surprisingly, Yanagi helped her to do that. She also removed her upper clothes revealing her under clothes. Recca also did that too but he didn't take of all of his clothes. He just let his boxer shorts on him. He still doesn't want to do it yet .  
  
"Yanagi-chan . why?"  
  
"You know that I love you so much."  
  
"Sorry . honey dear . I just can't do it! I know this is the right time, but ..."  
  
"That's okay with me. Let's wait until after the wedding. Uh, but you know honey, I think it's more comfortable to sleep with this." Yanagi puts again with her usual smile.  
  
"Right, my love, let's go to sleep together." Recca kisses her again for one last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Guys, Please criticize me by using your reviews. I know Yanagi, Kurei, and others are not at their usual selves. (Especially for Yanagi to be a Horny type girl ^ __ ^) Uhh . In the next few chapters, there will be some or MANY MUSHY-MUSHY stuffs. Arigato gozaimazu.!  
  
You could email me at: bonelessbutubuto@yahoo.com and bellybelly785@yahoo.com for your complaints about this story. But please I still need your review. 


	2. The airport scene

For the future Chapter 2: The Airport scene.  
  
Author's note: Ughhh. I've changed my penname to Tenpo Gensui. Guys I forgot, here in my story, Recca and Yanagi are also A successful business partners who also owns a very successful business. ( I Can do anything I want but remember this is a FANFICTION.) But still I don't own them all because Noboyuki Anzai was the one who really makes them.  
  
This will be a little bit of humor because of Kondo and Ganko. Hope you like it!(((((((((((((((((  
  
+++ Hajime~  
  
  
  
  
  
The guys are pretty busy for another thing: Welcoming Tokiya and Fuuko from their honeymoon at France. Recca is going to the airport with Yanagi, Domon, Kurei, Kagero, Kaoru,Ganko and Kondo. Recca was on the driver's seat. Yanagi was sitting beside him.  
  
"Recca-chan, Fuuko told me that they'd be arriving at 4:00 but look it's already 3:00! I'm sure that they will be waiting by the time we arrive there." Yanagi talked to him worriedly.  
  
"Relax, relax dear, you know that the trip won't take us an hour. And the ride would only take us for about 30 mins."  
  
"Uhh, but still I'm worried though." Yanagi was really worried now.  
  
The group was happily driving until the worst thing happen which they're not expected. They encountered floating cars.  
  
"What the---" Recca was shocked seeing that strange phenomenon.  
  
"I know that madougu. Kurei, is there any one of the Uruha Jyushinshuu has a psychic device that controls gravity?" Kagero asks Kurei.  
  
"Hai, and I believe the only one I knew is ---Joker." Kurei answered in a weak voice.  
  
"Awww men what the hell happened to this place!?" one of the policemen saw this unbelievable incident.  
  
"I'm going down." Recca was mad because they are in a hurry.  
  
"Be careful Recca-chan."  
  
For all you know, Joker's psychic device from the manga is controlling gravity. But gomen, I forgot its name (   
  
Suddenly, while Recca was running, he saw Joker sitting on a sidewalk. He saw him crying as if a baby was stolen a candy. Recca moved closer to him and asked what happened---. Minutes later, they saw Recca and Joker walking with a monkey who was holding a psychic device. It was Joker's madougu.  
  
"NANI!!" everyone was surprised in Joker's reason in that incident.  
  
"Uhh, guys, actually I was buying peanuts at a near stall and a monkey grabbed my weapon."  
  
Hey Domon-neechan, why didn't you return back his Madougu earlier so that there won't be a big problem." Kondo teased him in a loud voice.  
  
"SHUT UP you furface-with-no-life-madougu!! I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Onegai. Were on the car. Do you want to have car accidents?" Kagero stopped the two from arguing.  
  
"It's okay for me okaachan, I can easily jump from the car with Hime." Recca said that arrogantly.  
  
"Honey, didn't I told you that I'm not your hime anymore?"  
  
"You know, you're not the one who could easily do that." Kurei and Domon said that with an angry expression at Recca.  
  
"Ohh, at last were at the airport." Kaoru cut them off.  
  
"What a long trip." Ganko reacted to herself.  
  
"Yeah, it's all because of the Joker and the Monkey." Kondo reacted because he was irritated.  
  
"Gomen-nasai guys, I know I've caused so much troubles." Joker apologized to everyone.  
  
'It's all because of the monkey! I should have killed him earlier. If Kurei- sama wasn't here -'  
  
"Squeek! Squeek!" The monkey shouted.  
  
"Hey Recca-chan, he's so cute! Can we keep him?" Yanagi was happily playing with the monkey.  
  
'Oh no! What will happen if were married and that monkey would be in our house.'  
  
Recca imagined things would be worst if they kept that very annoying monkey in their house. He know that things in their life will be more troublesome.  
  
"I know it would be lovely if our baby will have a pet at our home." Yanagi smiled at him.  
  
"Honey, we can have a pet. But please anything but not that monkey." Recca was annoyed even seeing that monkey.  
  
"But-" Yanagi was nearly crying.  
  
"Alright, alright, we could keep him as long as-" Recca kissed her on the forehead  
  
"But, could you think what's his name?" Yanagi, pointed the monkey.  
  
"We could call him Domon?" Kondo popped out between the two suddenly.  
  
"Nani!! I'm gonna kill ya! You-you--." Domon was very angry. Even his madougu from his nose is shining brightly.  
  
"We could call him Squeeky, because that's the only thing he could say." Kurei recommended smily.  
  
Everyone was shocked hearing what Kurei said. Even Joker was also shocked seeing his master acting that strange way.  
  
"Kurei-sama--- was that really you who said that?" Joker asked him directly.  
  
"Who do you think who could say that? A ghost?"  
  
(Every ones eyes widen because of his smiling face.)  
  
"Hey Kurei-kun, that's a nice idea! Arigato!" Yanagi thanked him for giving such a nice name for her pet. Author: Oh God, why was I born having this corny attitude. Actually I'm not good at making names.  
  
Recca was somehow jealous because of seeing Kurei blushed as he stared at Yanagi.  
  
"Big brother, STOP FLIRTING WITH HER!!! NADAR---" Recca was really mad as he is trying to call out Nadare.  
  
"Recca-chan, stop acting like that! You know that I still love you more than anyone else."  
  
"Really-?" Recca was nearly sobbing. (In SD form)  
  
"Anyway, that's a nice name! Thank you for giving him a nice name." Yanagi was smiling.  
  
"Squeek, squeek!" The monkey jumped in joy knowing that he'll finally have a name.  
  
"Look guys, I think he also agreed! Unlike the name of Donon, IT'S REALLY UGLY." Kondo again teasing him.  
  
"WHY YOU----!!" Domon's head was hot as hell.  
  
"Hey guys-" Kaoru interrupted them.  
  
"What is it you're going to peee?" Domon teased him him with a smiling face.  
  
"NOOO!!! YOU SILLY!!!" Kaoru punched him madly by just using his fists.  
  
"Oh, I forgot it's 6:00pm now! We almost forgot the both of them." Kagero suddenly panicked.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Everyone said in dismay. The gang ran quickly. Welcoming the two newly-honeymoon couples. Recca ran quickly and he saw a man who was standing near the seat. He knew that it was Tokiya knowing that he was the only person who has a very long silver-gray colored ponytail.  
  
"Tokiya!" Recca shouted at him. Tokiya saw Recca waving at him.  
  
"Recca! It's been a while." Tokiya said with a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again! Hey what was that for!?" Tokiya slapped him on the back of his head.  
  
"BAKA! We told you that we will arrive here at four o'clock, but look at the time now, it's already six o'clock." Tokiya said that madly knowing that he should be strict regarding of his punctuality.  
  
"Here Mi-chan, I've brought you a drink. I know you thirsty--- Oh, Recca- kun." Fuuko walked in. buying some drinks for her and for his husband.  
  
"Ohh Fuuko it's already been a month. And your hair was now quite long." Recca was surprised seeing Fuuko more beautiful than before.  
  
"Oh Recca, I've heard that you're getting married, congratulations." Tokiya congratulated him.  
  
"Recca-kun, what took you so long? We've been waiting for here for 3 hours. Right dear?" Fuuko asked him.  
  
"Yeah, and you always know that I'm the one who is very strict in time." Tokiya grinned.  
  
"Uhhh guys it's a long story. We better help you in carrying you luggages." Recca made a reason for excuse.  
  
"Hey Recca, you ran too fast! Why didn't you wait for us?" Kaoru was tired for running fast.  
  
"Oh, Fuuko-chan, is that really you? You're beautiful." Yanagi hugged her dearest friend.  
  
"Hey, Look who's talking, you're the one who is more beautiful." Fuuko returned Yanagi's compliment.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's get going." Recca was in a hurry.  
  
"Hey guys wait, Where's Ganko and Kondo?" Kaoru curiously asked.  
  
"Aren't they behind us?" Domon said.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!! You already know that kids couldn't run quicker than us!"  
  
"I'm gonna kill you if something happens to them." Fuuko was actually mad knowing that her little sister was lost. (Actually Fuuko was the one who took care of her after the fights. She treated Ganko like her very own sister.)  
  
"C'mon we better look for them." Tokiya responded quickly. Running in order to find Ganko and Kondo. Everyone also ran except for the women. They all looked at every corner of the airport.  
  
On the meantime, even Joker helped them finding Ganko. While he was searching, all of the people are looking on him because of his weird outfit. Some of the kids went to him thinking that he was a clown. He immediately ran quickly in order to keep off the kids who are following him.  
  
"Help Me! I'm too young to die!" Joker shouted  
  
Meanwhile, Ganko and Kondo are just wandering around the whole airport. Suddenly, Ganko became weak and was has also no energy to run because she was hungry as a bear.  
  
"Oh Kondo, I'm getting hungry now, I'm as hungry as a bear. I'm so tired at running all around this huge place."  
  
"Hey how about we go to the customer service and report ourselves to them so that the other guys would easily hear us."  
  
"That's a nice idea! C'mon now let's go!" Ganko was now determined to move because of Kondo's ideas.  
  
While they are walking, they saw some women in their front, which looked familiar to them. It was Yanagi, Fuuko amd Kagero.  
  
"Yanagi-chan, I'm glad to see you again!" Ganko was delighted to see them again.  
  
"Ganko-chan, why are you lost?" Fuuko asked her curiously.  
  
"Fuuko-chan, glad to see you again. Sugoi, now you're so beautiful. I wish I could be like you when I grow up." Ganko was surprised seeing her long hair.  
  
"I think everyone really likes your long hair!" Kagero added her compliment.  
  
"Oh, we forgot, it's all of the guys fault why we are lost." Kondo shouted very CUTEFULLY!!!  
  
"But, why-" Yanagi was quite confused.  
  
"Of course it's because they ran so fast and just simply were left behind." Kondo said. Afterwards, Ganko's stomach grumbled and the women decided to go to nearby restaurant. There they had a private girl-to-girl conversation.  
  
"So, why did Mikagami have his hair shorted?" Yanagi asked.  
  
"Oh, I think honey wants a new look. He is very irritated when he is recognized as a girl at France you know." Fuuko answered her question.  
  
"By the way, what's with the monkey?" Fuuko suddenly observed Squeeky in Yanagi's shoulder.  
  
"Oh you mean Squeely, we found him with Joker on the streets while we were on our way here. Actually, he's one of the reasons why we're late." Yanagi answered Fuuko's question.  
  
"Yeah he is actually the smaller and cuter version of Domon." Kondo added.  
  
"Really!?:" Fuuko smiled and laughed gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"Hey, Yanagi-chan, have are you already prepared for your wedding?" Fuuko asked her.  
  
"Well-. We are done with almost. The place where the wedding will be placed is at the garden near the ocean." Yanagi said that while she was blushing.  
  
"Wow, how very romantic!" Fuuko was really happy about her wedding plans.  
  
"Oh thank you, were also done at the reception, flowers and everything else. Only the ring and the gown are the only things wich will be needed for our wedding." Yanagi explained everything.  
  
"Actually Yanagi-chan, we came here because we want to help you. Even honey wants to help you. By the way, where will be your honeymoon?" The wind goddess asked.  
  
"Oh that! Recca wants in Hawaii. I also agreed with him because that's one of the places we liked to go." Yanagi answered.  
  
"I think he wants there because of the many beautiful girls who are wearing bikinis!" Fuuko added.  
  
"Ie,ie,ie! Recca-chan wouldn't do that such kind of thing." Yanagi objected Fuuko's answer.  
  
"Nice place to go Yanagi-neechan! Can we also join the both of you with Kondo so that the more the merrier." Ganko entered their conversation.  
  
"Actually it's, the less the more romantic will be their honeymoon there. Right, Yanagi-chan?"  
  
Yanagi blushed and everyone laughed. As they laughed together, Recca was running and he talked to the girls. While they're laughing, Recca suddenly came in at the restaurant and went to them.  
  
"Oh, Recca-chan! I know you're hungry, here have a bite." Yanagi fed him (I mean she placed a spoon in Recca's mouth)  
  
"Actually, I can't find the-." Recca was cut off seeing Ganko and Kondo eaiting at the table.  
  
"Hi Recca-niichan!" Ganko greeted him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us easier that you're here all along!" Recca was surprised.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you better call the guys so that they will be easily informed. Oh my, I easily forgot that I have my cellphone all along!" Fuuko smiled at him.  
  
"Me too!" Yanagi also smiled.  
  
"Even you Dear--." Recca said.  
  
Anyway, Recca called the other guys and they all went to the restaurant and ate. Joker who was chased off by kids was very tired and ate a lot. They talked to each other afterwards and they decided now to go home because the time now is actually eleven thirty in the evening.  
  
"Well better got to go!" Recca initiated to stand up and go home because he was also sleepy.  
  
"C'mon dear let's go to our new home. I know we're not yet through renovating the house." Fuuko grabbed Tokiya's hand.  
  
"Well let's go." Kurei added.  
  
They rode the van and Recca was the person who will drive again. Yanagi was worried for him (As usual!) so she sitted beside him. All of them are asleep except for Recca. (How can he drive if he is still sleeping! That's ridiculous!) Fuuko rested her head on his husband's shoulder. (Wow, very KAWAII.)  
  
An hour later, after their trip, they finally arrived at the Mikagami residence and the couple got off, also saying goodbye to them. Then Kurei, Kagero, Domon, Ganko, Kondo and Kaoru got off when they also arrived at Kurei's mansion. Then finally, Yanagi also got off when they arrived at her house.  
  
"Bye dear!" Yanagi kissed him on the lips. In return, Recca hugs her tightly.  
  
"Well see you tomorrow again, I love you." Yanagi said to him.  
  
"I love you too." Recca said also that in return.  
  
Recca went in his own house alone by himself. When he finally arrived there, he yawned. And he entered his huge home.  
  
But as he entered, a shadow was following there all along.  
  
"Recca Hanabishi, seventh leader of the Hokage clan, I finally found yo. Your life will be in danger now, hahaha!" he laughed knowing that he'll have a plan of killing him.  
  
So the battle has not yet over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well minna-san, how's the second chapter. Please review it so that I may know if I'll continue this story or not. Oh by the way the timeline here is when the episodes after the manga. (The Tendougidoku saga) Only one changes, their powers are still there and so are their madougus. Well, Ja ne minna-san!!  
  
Final note: To all of the people who reads this, please review! I really need it! 


	3. The Preparations

For the Future 

**Chapter 3: The Preparations… **

By Tenpou Gensui 

OK Ok! Sorry guys for the very very very long delay. I was actually on a writer's block and actually I don't have any idea what I would type next. Next time, could you please give me some advice by using your reviews? Please I need it badly. Finally, I came up with an idea. There is a new thing that is been added to this story. Yeah I forgot, these characters are owned by mister Anzai (I think he's the cute coach of Shohoku in Slam Dunk). Anyway, I wish he'd let me lend these very kawaii characters. But, this is fanfiction you know! You could do whatever you want and release your imagination!

( ) – Author's reactions on what he typed.

At Recca's House:

Recca was comfortably sleeping in his big room. It was actually eleven in the morning. Then suddenly, a knock was heard from his door and he was quite disturbed because of that. It was his servant/ maid who was knocking at the door. He was pissed of so he stood up and opened the door.

"Hey, what's the problem don't you see I'm sleeping nicely!!!??" Recca shouted at her. 

"Gomen ne Recca-san it's because…" She was cut of when Recca shouted at her again.

"Could you please wake me up after at least 2 hours? You know I'm still sleepy because I slept late coz' we went to the airport to welcome Tokiya and Fuuko." He closed the door and went back to sleep again. Recca now locked the door so that he wouldn't be disturbed again. After few minutes another knock was heard from the door again. This time, he just ignored it and covered his ear with pillows. But the knock was becoming louder and louder. This time he was really angry now so he ran of the door, holding a pillow, planning to smack the one who disturbs him. But suddenly…

"Shut up! How many times I told you that I'm still sleeping and most of all, could you please stop disturbing me!!??" Recca started to smack her but…

"Recca! It's me! How could you do that to me!" He was cut off when he saw Yanagi who was looking at him madly.

"Yanagi… so, it was you. Hehehehe…hehe…he… I'm sorry for doing that to you. I'm glad that I didn't hit you." He moved closely to him in order to kiss her on the lips but…

"Hey knock it of! Your breath!" Yanagi warned him for his morning breath. He was embarrassed for what he did and he went of to the bathroom to arrange his self. Yanagi waited at the living room, reading some of the magazines to entertain her. Minutes later, Recca went to her and ask why she was at his house. 

"Hey dear, why are you here? Do we have any plans for today?" Recca asked her. Yanagi was quite mad for forgetting that today will be the day that they will prepare the things for the wedding. He apologized again to her for forgetting that and he blamed himself for nothing. Yanagi just ignored that so they both went to out for some important things that they should arrange immediately. 

While at the car, Yanagi suddenly asked her fiancé what would be the name of their baby after they get married. 

"Honey, actually I don't have any idea what name will I give to our future baby. I know you're quite excited. But, I'm not sure if our first baby will be a boy or a girl but I'm also sure that when our first child will be a girl, she will be as beautiful as you." He smiled at her and she squeezed her arms.

"Oh Recca Hanabishi, you're awfully sweet. You know that?" He also smiled back to him. 

"Please Ms. Yanagi Sakoshita, don't hug my right arm like that. I'm driving you know!" he teased her and she just laughed gently. After a few minutes they just decided to have some lunch first at a five-star restaurant. They stopped there for a while to eat. But suddenly, Recca felt that someone was actually following them. He stood up from the chair and asked permission to Yanagi that he will just buy something nice for them.

'_I think someone is following at us… I better go alone so that Yanagi wouldn't notice. I don't want her to be harmed…'_ Recca said that to himself. He ran of outside the restaurant and he noticed a very familiar figure that was following all along. He quickly ran to an area with no persons around and he just decided to fight that man. Then…

"Teme! I'm pissed this morning and now I'm going to kill you!" Recca jumped high to attack but a very familiar sword, the ensui, suddenly blocks him. "Oh Fuuko it was you! But why is it that you have the ensui? I thought Tokiya owns that?" Recca was surprised for what she did.

"Oh Recca, how foolish. It is just me who was following you all along but you didn't easily notice that I am the one who was actually following you all along! Oh by the way, Honey gave this to me to keep as a treasure from a loved one. Now I realized thi weapon is really hard to master. Look at its blade, it's short as a dagger and not so strong too." Mrs. Mikagami said to him. After that, Recca was quite curious why she did that silly thing. She just reasoned that he wanted to help the couple for their preparations. While they are walking, Recca suddenly asked something. 

"Oi Fuuko. Why is Tokiya not with you today? Is it because of a quarrel, huh?" Recca teased her.

"What did you said!? Of course Honey and I would never do that even in a million years! He is just in the house just helping the architects how to rearrange and renovate the house. He's actually good at that you know!" Fuuko replied to him.

"Oh, I see. Sorry for saying such a thing. I also didn't expect that you're coming and help us you know!" Recca chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah!" Fuuko replied. The both of them went back to the restaurant and they saw Yanagi who was quite bored there.

"Recca! Where had you been… oh Fuuko! Why are you here?" She was surprised when she saw Fuuko who was with Recca. Fuuko apologized to her for doing such a thing and after they ate lunch together with Fuuko, they both went to a wedding shop to organize what they need for their big day. They went to the shop where Tokiya and Fuuko arranged and prepared their wedding thingies. 

"Welcome! Oh, but miss you're already married!" one of the employees welcomed them but she noticed Fuuko's wedding ring.

"No no no! You're right I'm married but the other two couple beside me are the one who will get married." Fuuko explained to them clearly.

"Oh I see… I'm sorry about what I said." She went to Recca and Yanagi to ask what are the things they will need. After a few hours, Yanagi finally decided the wedding gownshe chose. It was a very beautiful and a gown full of many shining crystals. (Actually, I'm still young and I'm a man so I don't know anything about a woman's wedding gown, ok?) In fact, Fuuko praised Yanagi for choosing a right one. But she decided to not try it on until the wedding day. She just wants to surprise Recca what would she look like on her wedding day.  After that, they all went to the jewelry shop to choose their wedding ring. When they arrived there, they saw Kaoru Koganei.

"Oi Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Recca asked him. They were also surprised when they saw Kurei who was also buying some nice necklaces.

"Oi Recca-niichan! I was with Kurei-niichan today. We just decided to buy some cool looking goodies around here." Kaoru replied to him. 

They were surprised when they saw Kurei holding a silver necklace. He actually looks like a hippie guy. (Oh God! What I've done to him!) 

"Oi Recca you're also here! What's the reason?" Kurei asked him.

*sweatdrops* "Kurei, **WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE'RE HERE! YANAGI-CHAN WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED IF YOU EVEN FORGET OUR WEDDING DAY AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!**" Recca, disrespecting his half-brother.

"Hon, what's the matter with you!? Oh Kurei-san, I have to apologize for his rudeness you know. And by the way… that looks nice on you!" 

*Everyone sweat drops* All of the customers on the shop looked at them. Recca was quite embarrassed for doing such a thing that is very unusual for him to do. Yanagi just laughed but everyone can see that she was the one who was actually embarrassed because of her fiancé's fault. But after that, she just ignored what did happen at the past few minutes. Then, they just continued to buy some small brooches as their wedding souvenirs. (Rich aren't they!) And of course, they didn't forgot to buy their lovely wedding ring. It was a small cute golden ring with a very shiny red ruby on top. Then, Recca just decided to use his credit card for paying all of their expenses for today. 

Then it was evening. They were all hungry because of the many things that they all need to be finished in a short time. Fuuko invited them to eat at her memorable and favorite five-star restaurant. Recca ordered too many foods and everyone thinks that he couldn't manage to eat all that. Yanagi was quite embarrassed because of his actions and she just kept silent and trying her best to ignore him even for that short time.

"Oi Yanagi-chan! Why aren't you tolerating Recca's bad table manners! It's quite embarrassing!" Fuuko was quite annoyed.

"Hmmm… just ignore him! I think he is just on a bad mood today!" Yanagi laughed playfully.

"Oh, some excuses!" 

After they had dinner…

"Oh man, that was wonderful! I'm full now!" Recca was satisfied because of the food.

"Uhhh… burps excuse me, he's actually right, the food here was great! And look at Recca, he looks like he hasn't eaten in months!" Yanagi laughed.

"Yeah, and you could see that it was obvious!" Fuuko said. (Just imagine that he is in SD form and has a huge stomach.)

"Hey Fuuko, I didn't know you had a good taste of choosing a very fine restaurant! How did you know that?!" Kurei praised her.

"Oh it's just nothing! You know, this is the place where Mi-chan proposed to me when he invited me to a date." Fuuko explained to them.

"Kawaiii! How romantic!" Yanagi replied.

They just talked to each other while they are walking. Recca, Kurei and Kaoru suddenly felt that someone was following them and they knew that it was a friend of theirs. 

"Kurei, Kaoru, I'll go on ahead. You guys protect Yanagi and Fuuko while I'll find out who's that very annoying freak." Recca said.

"What did you said? I alone can handle alone those bad goons!" Fuuko suddenly went in to their secret talk.

"Fuuko Mikagami, we all have a very different feeling towards that person. I think he's not an ordinary person." Recca explained to her.

"Oh sure! I think its just Mi-cahn!" Fuuko was quite doubtful.

She puts out her celphone and tried to call her husband. She called him to make sure that it was just he fooling around. She quickly dialed his number and she spoke to him.

"Hello? Oh honey, how are you?" It was Tokiya Mikagami, the one who answered the phone.

"Hi dear! Anyway, are you the black person who are following us huh?" Fuuko asked him.

"That's ridiculous! I can't do that stupid thing you know! First of all, I'm the one who comes first when we have any appointments, right?"

"Yeah? And then what's the second?" 

"I'm here at the house and taking care some business,  remember? And the Ensui is now on your hands." Tokiya clearly explained to her wife.

"Oh I'm so sorry honey, I almost forgot that!"  Fuuko apologized to him.

"By the way dear, what's the current situation there? I think you're all panicked." Tokiya asked her.

"I think this is not too serious you know so you don't have too worry okay?" fuuko said.

"Oh well… just take care and don't take it easy ok."

"Bye dear I love you!" Fuuko said.

"Love you too!" Tokiya hung the phone.

"So, is that him?" Recca asked her.

"Negative! He's not that type of person who is very sneaky. At first when we met him, he was very cold but now he's totally different. I know he wouldn't do that again!" 

"Perhaps you're right!" Recca replied.

After that, all of them decided to follow that very mysterious person. But some thing happened. A car exploded nearby and Yanagi was quite stunned because of the incident. After that they were surprised again when they heard the mystery person laughed and started to threaten them. Yanagi fainted and Kaoru and Fuuko were forced to take care of her. Luckily, Domon came to the scene and they were glad that he came there even though he just passed by. 

"So that was all about… I bet he's not any ordinary person. I think he also has a madougu." Domon said.

"Right, and that was we're trying to say!" Recca reacted to him.

So after that, they were all determined to follow that mysterious person. They all decided to split up in order to find him easily. But they didn't notice that he was the one who was following them and especially Recca. 

"Hehehehehehe! Now's my chance to kill you Hanabishi Recca!" He jumped of his back and tried to slash him. Recca still has his ninja instincts so the mysterious man in a black cape was quite surprised.

"I thought you're rusted Hanabishi!" he said.

"What the… hey! How did you find out my name?" Recca was surprised.

"I know everything about you and your friends. Am I right Recca Hanabishi, the seventh generation leader of the Hokage clan!?"

"Hey by the way, what's your name?" Recca asked him.

"Names don't matter to a person. Anyway, you could call me shadow."

"What!? Oh it's just you mother. Could you please stop acting like that. You look childish!" Recca shouted at him.

"Who are you talking to! And I am not Kagero!" Shadow teleported to Recca's back and slashed him. Recca quickly called Saiha and slashed his face directly. That revealed his true identity. It was a man which has a very huge x-mark on his whole face. (Imagine an X-box except make the frame a circular one  (X) .) Recca was surprised and started to laugh again because of Shadow's funny face.

"Wahahahahahahaha! You're so funny! Wahahahahahaha!" Recca laughed and laughed.

"What's so funny you idiot!" Shadow shouted at him.

"Your face! That makes me laugh! Wahahahahaha!" Recca was still laughing.

"Now let's get going! Dodge this!" Shadow puts out a sword and started to attack Recca. By using his ninja instincts again and again (man, he's really a ninja. Cool!). Then he unleashed another attack. But this time his attack seems very familiar to Recca Hanabishi, and it was an unexpected one.

"Hyomon ken, Tsurara Mai!" Shadow use one of Tokiya Mikagami's attack. At that time he was hit and was also wounded at his left arm. Luckily, Recca didn't felt any pain because of the frozen temperature from his attack.

"what the… even you know how to use Hyoumon Ken! Are you one of Meguri Kyoza's apprentice? Well any way; let's continue the fight! Homura, Saiha, Nadare!" It was Recca's turn to attack and used his favorite flame dragon combination. But shadow was also quick, he dodged Recca's specialty attack. He counterattacked by using another surprising move. Shadow used Fuuko's Kaze no tsume.

"Again!? How in the hell you could do those tricks! Even you could mimic Fuuko's moves!" Recca was now completely shocked. 

"Huh! Do you think that I only have few moves!? Now see this!" He continuously attacked Recca and he was wounded again. But fortunately, Kurei and Domon arrived there to help Recca.

"Oh Shit! Now there are idiots who came here to help! Remember this night Hanabishi, next time we'll meet, I'm gonna kill you and I mean it!" And Shadow was gone in an instant. But he was also wounded because of Recca's flame-sickle attack. Recca's arm was really bleeding and they immediately brought him to Yanagi. When she saw Recca, she ran towards him and hugged him. But she was crying. Crying because of her worries that something bad might happen to them that they don't really understand the situation on which they are in.

"Recca I was worried about you! Don't worry now I'll heal you…" The beautiful healer healed her beloved flame master. (Yeah right, one of the most common things that they always do after a very bloody fight!)  Suddenly, Yanagi burst up and hugged Recca tightly. She was really crying. 

"Why are you crying like that? Did I do something wrong?" Recca was worried at her fiancé.

"Please don't leave me sob I don't want to you to die!" 

"Die!? What are you talking about! My left arm was only injured but… our new enemy… even Kurei doesn't know who he really is."  

"Now what's going to happen to us?" Yanagi asked him.

"I don't know… but I'll do my best to stop him no matter what happens to me! As your ninja, I'll protect you with all my life."

"Oh Recca… Thank you! But…"

"But what?" Recca was curious.

"Don't ever call me Hime again understood!"  Yanagi shouted at him. She doesn't want to be respected anymore as a princess because she realized that it was embarrassing for to her to be called by that at an old age. (because in my story, they are all 26 except for Tokiya who was a year older than them and Kurei who was four years older than Recca.)

"Alright, alright! Take it easy dear! I understood that already!"  Recca comforted Yanagi by hugging her.

"Oh Recca, You're so sweet! That's why I want to be with you forever." Yanagi returning his hug.

"Ok guys, it's time to go now! Stop doing that! You know, that makes me jealous I wish Toki-chan was here!" Fuuko said.

"I think I heard my name. Did someone call me, ne Fuuko?" It was Tokiya Mikagami who surprised them.

"Honey! You're here! By the way… what brings you here?" Fuuko asked him.

"Recca, I heard that you or WE had a new opponent. Do you know who he was?" 

"I'm not so sure. I was surprised when he used your technique. Do you have any information about him? I mean, is he the next successor of Hyoumon-ken? No wait…I remember, he also used Fuuko's wind moves!"  

"What! He even learned my moves!"  Fuuko reacted to what Recca said.

"Absolutely, I have a feeling that he's been observing us for a very long time." Recca added.

"I think it started when the time we formed the Hokage team before the UBS." Kaoru said.

"I don't remember having him as a member of the Uruha…"

"What! Even you Kurei didn't know who really shadow was! Now… we only have one last resort, we have to ask ms. Kagero-sama!" Domon said.

"You're right. I think she knows something about him and we need some information to get rid of him! And we need that quickly."

After that, they decided to consult Recca's mother to ask who's the enemy that they are confronting now. (Ohhh man, now they forgot the marriage thingies. But, don't worry, it's part of the story.) They almost forgot that it was midnight. After some few hours, they arrived at Kagero's secret hideout at the mountains.

"At last were here! Oh boy I'm getting sleepy, Recca-niichan, can I go to sleep at Kagero-sama's house?" Kaoru yawned.

"Sure. But expect me to wake you up sooner because we're not stayin' here for too long."

"I'm glad that Ganko and Kondo are not here. Even Kaoru-chan is sleepy." Yanagi said.

Silence flooded the whole dark forest. The full moon was high and all that they can here was the owl and wolf's howling. All of them were sitting silently on her secret house. They were also listening to Kagero's explanation about Shadow's true identity.

"So mom, how did you found out who shadow really is?" Recca asked her mom.

"Actually, he was Ohka-sama's rival. Like you and Kurei."

"You mean they are also brothers like us!?" Kurei racted.

"No, just take it easy, they're just rivals… arch rivals…"

"We don't have to worry about that, right guys?" Fuuko said. Suddenly, Recca thought about something which was also unbelievable.

"Hey guys, wait. If he was my otou-sama's rival, he should be dead by now…" Recca said.

"So, what's your point dear?" Yanagi asked her. 

"If he's here… then… he used the time-controlling technique, which means…"

"He's immortal…" Tokiya added.

"Oh my god! What would we do now! We're now facing a 'very strong' enemy!" Domon said.

"Wait! You're all wrong… that's impossible because he's not a member of Hokage!" Kagero reacted. Than suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere. 

"You're right Kagero! I'm not a member of Hokage but I knew the technique which you use to bring Recca and Kurei in this time. I was there and hiding behind you when I observed the process." 

"Then I'm right! You're immortal!" Recca said.

"You got me wrong lad, since I'm not a member of the Hokage clan, there's no side effect that can happen to me unlike your mothers'." He explained. 

"Hey idiot, I heard that you could mimic our moves. How the hell did you do that!?" Tokiya was relaxed while drinking his cup of tea.

"I told that I could manipulate time! And I was there at the tournament!" 

"Hey mom! If he was father's rival then… what is his original power?" Recca asked her. 

"Let me tell you, this is my power!" Shadow lets out many fireballs from his arm.

"NO WAY!" Recca and Kurei were surprised seeing Shadow's power. Then suddenly, Recca's whole body began to burn and all of his flame went out of his body forming a dragon.

"Resshin…" 

Well guys, what can you say about my story. I know it's quite boring so please criticize me by using you reviews. Well anyway, I was on a slump updating because of the activities and exams at school. Yeah, sorry again for the very long wait. Uh… This story will be a multi-saga story. **( Tinatawagan ko ang lahat ng mga pinoy na mag review naman kayo sa akin dahil ako'y nakikiusap na sa inyo!!!) ****J******


	4. Trust

For the Future Chapter 4: For the Future 

**By Tenpou Gensui**

Ok guys, it's me again so here's my chapter 4 of this fic. If you reviewed on my previous chapters, I thank all of you so please review coz I need that badly. Oh one more thing, **I didn't base this story on the second half of the manga (The Tendoujigoku Plot) Let's just say that it didn't exist.**

When Shadow appeared to Kagero's hide out, all of them knew that Shadow was Ohka's old rival. Those events triggered Resshin's appearance.

"What the… how come Resshin went out of my body?" Recca was confused because of the sudden things that he was experiencing now.

"So Ohka, I mean Resshin, you're finally out. I've been waiting for 400 years just to settle our match!" Shadow said to Resshin.

"Pathetic fool! What brings you here Shadow or should I say Jubei (I can't think of any names! I'm on a writer's block WHAAAAA!!!!) You're not even a match for me so get lost."

"Oh! braggy as always, well c'mon now!" Shadow said.

"Awwelll! Like father like son! Right, Recca!" Fuuko said.

"Hey! What do you mean by that! I'm not braggy you know!" Recca shouted to her.

"Honey, you're wrong…" Tokiya said.

"Wow, I can't believe it dear, you're protecting Recca!" 

"That's not my point. I'm trying to say that Recca's father really proves what he's always trying to say. While Recca he just talk and talk and talk, and can't fight independently. He just depends on his dragons, am I right Recca." Tokiya explained but no one was listening to him because Resshin and Jubei's fight already began. 

'Oh well, I'll just watch their duel' He said to himself.

The fight was really hot. Fire against fire. So Recca summoned Madoka to create an energy barrier to protect Kagero's house. 

"So Resshin you're still good as old! You're not bad for a dragon!" Jubei said.

"You too geezer I thought you're rusted…" resshin replied to him.

"Kawaii!" Yanagi said.

"What is it Yanagi-chan?" Fuuko asked her.

"They're so cute! They look like children when they are fighting." Everyone sweatdrops. 

"Oi Kurei, can your flame make a shield?" Recca asked his half-brother.

"Why do you ask?" Kurei replied.

"I'm gonna join the fun and bust in!" 

"Stop being a hero! You don't have any chance stopping them!" An old man suddenly went ion the scene.

"Koku! You surprised me again! Don't do that again!" Recca said.

"Hehehehehe! Sorry, I also want to see their fight you know!" He excused.

"Oh it's the perverted geezer again!" Fuuko said.

"Seems like this will be a very long and hot fight!" 

"You're right… but I'm also planning to bash in!" Recca added.

"Then it's suicide…" Koku said.

"Hey! I'm a flame master and I can handle flames even the hottest temperature!" 

"I know you could handle flames but don't you think that they will listen to you? Or worse they'll also kill you for interfering them, understood?"     

"But… how could we stop the two of them?" Recca asked his seventh flame dragon.

"Don't worry hehehehe, Resshin couldn't last too long outside of your body. He has a limited time so this would end soon!" 

"But… what would happen to Jubei if the fight ended?" Yanagi asked.

"That's very simple you know! He'll change his target and he's going to kill you!" 

"What!" Everyone chorused.

"But don't worry young woman, I'm here to protect you." Koku hugged Yanagi.

"Hey! Don't you even dare to touch her!" Recca shouted at him.

"Hey Recca, stop acting like an idiot! Look at Resshin, it seems like he's losing." Tokiya interrupted.

"You're right and he's…" Resshin slowly disappeared into thin air.

"What the… Resshin disappeared!" Recca was surprised.

"I told you… he's the only dragon you haven't control. So the tendency is, he'll not last too long away from your body!" Koku said.

"We should get ready to fight, Fuuko where's my Ensui?" Tokiya asked his wife.

"Right here, catch!" Tokiya caught his Ensui.

"It's been a while since I last used this."

"Tokiya-senpai, how can you use that without its blade?" Yanagi asked him.

"Don't worry… the Ensui can absorb water with a distance of 10 meters." He explained to them.

"So… he's an idiot to retreat in the middle of our fight…. Now, it's my turn to KILL YOU ALL!" 

"Ok guys… leave him to me we've got some business to finish!" Recca said.

"Stop acting like a main character in the story! You're an idiot to do that!" Koku said. Everyone sweatdrops after he said those things. (Of course he's the main character.)

"Recca… just be careful. I don't want you to die…" Yanagi kissed him on the lips.

"No silly, of course I will not die. I have you so don't even think about it." Recca stroked her cheeks.

Recca stepped in forward and confronted Jubei. He called Saiha and created a flame blade surrounding his tekkou. Jubei smiled and he means that he had accepted Recca's challenge.

"Now it's just between you and me. Even though you're Ohka's son, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you!" Jubei started to attack and suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Huh, those move again! No move can damage me twice! That won't affect me anymore! Sixth Flame Dragon Rui!!!" Recca called his illusion-making flame dragon. Suddenly, He also vanished and a mist was formed. 

"Where did they go?" Fuuko said.

"The fight had already began… Recca, behind you!" Tokiya said.

"Wow honey, I'm still impressed because of your keen senses! But, I wish that I could fight with my Fujin." Fuuko said.

"Thanks for the compliment. Here, I brought this because you might need this. I know you hadn't used that for a while, right?" Tokiya, handling the Fujin to her.

"Thank you hon! You're so caring!" She kissed him on the cheeks.  Suddenly, Recca was stabbed at his right arm.

"Recca!" Everyone shouted.

"I told you guys that don't worry! Everything will be fine, I'll defeat him even it would cost me my life!" Recca said.

"Oh, you really act like your stupid father. Very confident when it comes to fighting." Judei teased him. Recca just grinned and tried his best to ignore him.

"Now try this! Setsuna, Shun-En!" Recca called his fourth flame dragon that specializes in nullifying on optical illutions. Jubei easily fell for Recca's attack and he was burned.

"Alright!" Everyone chorused except for Yanagi.

"Hey guys, don't you remember that he's also a flame master like Recca and Kurei-san?" Yanagi said.

"She's right! I'm also a flame master so you should remember that I'm also immune to fire." 

"I know... So let's get it on!" Recca shouted. He quickly attacked Jubei and punched him using Homura's flame whip that is wrapped around his arm. Jubei threw-out and crashed because of the very strong impact that Recca gave him. Many trees were destroyed along the path and many birds flew out because of that.

"Oi Jubei! I know you wouldn't die because of my attack, so stand up and stop playing tricks on me!" Recca said. 

"Thank you Recca… I really thank you because now… I'm REALLY SERIOUS!!" Jubei shouted and flames started to whirl around his body.  

"Recca, you only have one last resort to defeat him… Try to acquire your last dragon, Resshin!" Then, Koku went back into his dragon form and went to Recca's right arm where his' kanji was placed. Recca summoned all of his seven dragons in the right order and Resshin finally went out again.

"What now!?" Resshin was quite pissed of because of his defeat. 

"Resshin, I know that you're my father. I'm pleading you to help me to defeat your old rival…" Recca pleaded him to become his eighth dragon.

"Silence! I'm not going to follow any of your orders you mortal! I can defeat him by myself. Only fools depend on our powers! You can't be a real flame master if your attitude was that!" Resshin shouted at Recca.

"I know! That's why I need you! I need you because I need more power to protect my friends and especially my loved ones! It's for our own peaceful future… It's FOR THE FUTURE" Recca shouted back at him.

"Recca… even we've become friends since childhood, I really don't understand your feelings." Fuuko said.

"Yeah, sometimes I can't understand him. But I think I now realize that he always trust his dragons to protect us." Yanagi added. 

"Hmmm… very well, you've got me so I'll help you. But don't get carried away that I joined because of you. I'm joining you because I also want to defeat Jubei." Resshin said and the last Kanji finally came out at Recca's right arm.

"Well, the father and son finally teamed up just to defeat me! Isn't that nice!?" Jubei said.

"Get ready Jubei coz' I'm going to defeat you for good! Eight dragons combine!" All of the dragons intertwine to each other and went to Recca's body. Flames started to came out of his body.

"Look at Recca's eyes. They changed in color. That means he's risking his life just to control that enormous power." Tokiya observe Recca's eyes which are all pure red.

"Recca no! I'm begging you to stop that! You might die!" Yanagi cried.

"No, he'll not listen to you. His body is overcome by Resshin's hatred. But don't worry, he'll not die." Yanagi said.

"Recca… were counting in you! Please don't die!" Yanagi cheered him.

"DIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!" Recca attacked Jubei. All of Recca's path are destroyed an in flames. 

"Nooooo! I'm not gonna die unless I brought you and your father in hell!" Jubei attacked.

The all area is in flames. Heat and light of fire can be felt everywhere. Fortunately, Kagero's house didn't burned because of Madoka's barrier. (Strange enough huh? How could Madoka's barrier 'activating' even though he is inside of Recca's body! Well never mind, this is my fic so you can criticize me by using your reviews.) Then suddenly, an explosion occurred when the two powerful attacks met. (Like this! =======è*ç========) a loud noise was produced and that caused Kaoru to wake up.

"Hey guys, what's the matter? I'm sleeping you know so stop bothering me!" Kaoru said and returning back to sleep.

"You dimwit! How could you sleep in this kind of situation!" Kurei choked him.

"Recca!" Yanagi shouted and was worried because of the strong impact. Smoke and some flames were surrounding the whole area for a few minutes. After the smoke was quite cleared out, a silhoette was formed from the smoke.

"It is silent… we didn't  know who really won." Tokiya said.

"Look guys… there's a figure! Let's check it out if that's Recca!" Domon pointed toward that direction.

Everyone ran towards that person. They were all glad when they found out that it was Recca. But suddenly, they all noticed that there's something wrong about him…

"Recca, are you okay?" Yanagi hugged him. Suddenly, Recca fought back and threw her. thankfully, Domon caught her in time.

"Oi Recca! That's Yanagi! How could you throw her just like that!?" Kurei shouted at him. But Recca wouldn't listen and he threw a fireball to Kurei.

"I'm going… to KILL YOU ALL!" Recca said.

"All of you guys shoudn't panic. He's not in his real self. But it would be dangerous to come close to him. He might easily kill you because of his overwhelming power." Kagero said.

"She's right. He still can't control his power that's why we need to calm him down." Tokiya added.

"But how?" Yanagi asked him.

"By attacking him directly and make him faint…" Kurei answered.

"No! Please don't you might kill him!" Yanagi said.

"Don't worry Yanagi-chan, Recca is powerful enough to handle us so it's okay." Fuuko comforted her and she started the attack by using her Fujin to create an aerial slash. But her attack was not strong enough to even create a minor bruise to Recca.

"What the… it seems that he didn't take any damage." Fuuko was stunned for a few seconds.

"Hyomon Ken, water snake!" Tokiya attacked him but Recca immediately called Homura to counterattack. 

"What!?" After that, Tokiya was blown of and suddenly fainted. Suddenly, Kurei and Domon became mad at him and also attacked. Domon's ring of Saturn glowed brightly and he used all of his strength to punch Recca.  
  


"Recca, I'm sorry but I have to do this!" Domon punched Recca and he was thrown out because of the strong impact. 

"Recca! Domon, please don't kill him!" Yanagi shouted and cried. She was worried for Recca. She doesn't want him to die. Suddenly, Recca stood up and flames started to came out of Recca's body. It seems like he doesn't felt anything and he teleported close to Domon and returned his punch. Domon also fainted because of that. 

"So… you're the next one right?" Recca said. His voice is very different from the usual. After that, Kurei suddenly felt some confidence within him. He also remembered the time when Recca and the whole Hokage team couldn't defeat him. So, he decided to summon his Kurenai.

"Kurenai, let's defeat Recca." Kurei said.

"Oh Kurei, confident as always!" Recca said in a different tone.

"Don't worry, I'll defeat you just like the good old days." Kurei said.

"I'm not the weak person whom you knew before!" Recca said.

"Let's see…" Kurei started attacking by throwing flames on him. Recca blocked all of it by only using a single hand. Kurei's flames were deflected back and it scattered around the whole area. One of those flames went to Yanagi and Kagero's direction.

"Kagero-san, Yanagi! Watch out, be careful!" Kurei shouted at them and he called Kurenai quickly and protected them.

Yanagi was stunned and fainted because she was shocked that Recca did that thing to her.

"Recca! Why you…! How could you do that thing to your loved ones!" Kurei shouted at him.

"Who cares… I only care about power!" Recca replied and he quickly punched Kurei. He was thrown off and he bumped to a tree.

'What the… he's to strong! Was that the effect of controlling the eight flame dragons?' Kurei said to himself.

"Kurei! Don't get carried away! He's not Recca, he's Jubei!" Kagero shouted at him. She noticed that when Recca made a sinister smile which he never did on his whole life.

"What!?" Kurei reacted to what she said.

"So, you finally noticed that Kagero! Not bad!" Jubei/ Recca said. Suddenly, he wrote Koku's kanji and aimed it at Kurei. (For those who doesn't know Koku's power, it is only shown in the manga. It's a huge flame laser-like cannon that causes huge destruction)

"Kagero-san, watch out! This whole place will be destroyed! He's going to use Koku!" Kurei warned her.

"Hahahahaha! Now I want to see this place destroyed and burned!" Jubei laughed and he fired Koku. Kurei quickly called his phoenix to use its wings to protect the whole area from being destroyed by Jubei. The purple phoenix appeared and spread its wings to protect themselves from Jubei's attack. Kurei couldn't believe the difference of Recca's attack on the UBS from the Recca which he was fighting now. But Kurei can't easily accept that he is defeated by Jubei so he counterattacked Jubei and fortunately, he succeeded.

"Recca my son… I hope you're seeing this Yanagi-chan…" Kagero said while still holding the fainted Yabagi on her arms.

"Recca! Come back to your true self even if I have to kill you Jubei twice!" Kurei used all of his power. After that, a huge explosion occurred again.

Minutes later, the whole area became quiet. Luckily, Yanagi regain her state of consciousness. She immediately wondered what happened to Recca and she asked Kagero for it.

"Kagero-san… what happened to Recca?" Yanagi asked Recca's mother.

"I don't know what happened… let's just hope that nothing bad happened to them." Kagero replied to her.

"Recca!" Yanagi stood up and she quickly ran to the area where Kurei and Jubei fought. After that, she discovered that all of them are there and lying on the ground but luckily all of them are conscious but weak. Then after that, Yanagi saw Recca standing still.

"Recca-kun! Are you alright?" Yanagi hugged Recca. But it seems like that he has no reaction on what she did. After that Recca said something…

"Yanagi-chan… run… away…as quickly… as possible…" Recca said but Yanagi didn't understand the point what he meant.

"Recca, what are you talking about!? I wont leave you…" She replied.

"Just ran away! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Recca pushed her away and she saw Recca holding his head as if he was fighting someone inside him. 

"Yanagi-chan be careful! Jubei is still inside of Recca's body! And it seems like his fighting back!" Kagero warned her.

"Recca…just hang on." Yanagi hugged him very tightly. 

Inside Recca's consciousness: (Yeah, this part was not taken so seriously!)

'Recca! I'll control your body from now on!' Jubei said.

'No way you idiot! You don't have any chance getting my body!' Recca shouted back at him.

'I'll just start by taking of your memories!' He replied.(Yeah it looks like the scene when Domon and Noroi fought inside Domon's mind… but mine's different!) 

'Not a chance!' Recca concentrated. He remembered all of his memories with all of his friends. It was all fun and memorable but Jubei easily destroys them and was overwhelmed of his painful memories.

_'Recca no Baka!' _ He remembered the first time when he had a very serious argument with his Hime. Ne also felt heartbroken at that time.

"That's right, I'm an idiot! I don't even deserve everyone's praises. I don't even deserve her love…" Recca agreed to himself.

_'Hell to you sea monkey… You're considering yourself as a ninja and you can't even protect your hime! I'm gonna kill you for that!' _It was Mikagami when the time they went into Kurei's mansion.

"Darn you Mikagami… if you said that, why didn't you kill me at that time!" 

'Yeah! Recca's just a braggy person who is just all words! He can't even prove himself that he's really deserving!' 'Worthless…' 'Hmmm Recca Hanabishi! You're not even a match for me! That's very embarrassing to a person like you!' Kurei said.   

"That's right Recca! Let hatred overcome your whole mind!" Jubei ordered him.

_'Recca I'm gonna get you! Someday you'll kneel in front of me and become my ninja!' _He remembered Domon when they're in their high school days.

'Recca I wished you wasn't born in this world! I hate you!' 

"They're all right… I wish I wasn't born in this world." Recca said.

"No you're wrong! You still have a chance! Revenge!" Jubei said to him.

"Revenge… But how…?" 

"Of course you idiot! Kill all of them!" He ordered Recca. Then Jubei went out of Recca's body to witness what Recca will do to them.

Meanwhile…

"Recca get a hold of yourself! Just relax." Yanagi said to him. Then moments later, hi body suddenly calmed.

"Recca… are you alright?" Yanagi went closer to him. After that, he moved his arm and aimed at her. and then he threw out a fireball but he missed.

"Stupid me… I missed!" Recca said.

"Recca… how could you do this to her!" Kagero shouted.

"Hahahaha! Recca wouldn't listen to you from now on! His heart and mind was now full of hatred and anger!" Jubei suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Now that he's dead his soul looks like a fireball. (Yeah, like a poltergeist!)

"Recca…" Yanagi was stunned but she remained strong not order to fall down and cry.

"Revenge… Kill all of you for making me pissed off!" Those are the words that he always remembers.

"Recca-kun! What are you talking about!? You that I love you!" Yanagi replied to him.

"No… everyone hates me… I wish wasn't born in this world!" Recca said.

"You're wrong, you're wrong, YOU'RE WRONG! You're Recca Hanabishi, the only person in the world whom I only loved! If I really hate you, why did I accept your proposal to be your wife!?" Yanagi asked him.

"Yanagi…" He was speechles and motionless.

"See… I told you that I love you. And Recca, don't misunderstood your feelings, you know that everyone trusts you! That's why our friendship lasts until this long!" Yanagi explained to him.

"Yanagi-chan… AAAHHHH MY HEAD!" Recca became confused again.

"What!? How can that thing happened?" Jubei was surprised.

"Yanagi-chan… be careful… he might kill you." Kaoru went in and still feeling sleepy.

"No way, he's Recca… he can't do that to me and especially to us!" Yanagi went to him closer and kissed him passionately. After that…

Inside Recca's mind… 

_'Recca, thank you for everything!'_

_'I can't live without you Recca, my ninja.'_

_'I love you'_

Recca now remembered all of his best memories with his Hime ever since the day they met. Her smile, her beauty, everything. Every thing that resembles her especially her love for him. Then Recca regained his consciousness and found himself that he's lying on Yanagi's lap. He stood up and talked to her.

"Yanagi-chan, thank you for bringing me back. I now realize the true reason why I live here." Recca said.

"Don't worry, At least I brought you back, ne?" She replied.

"As for you Jubei, I think you deserve this! Now that you don't have a body, I think I could easily kill you with this!" Recca summoned Saiha and slashed him in half.

"AAAAHHHHH Recca… remember this… I'll come back for… you and… I'll kill…you no matter where… the place you will…go! I'll be back… from hell just… to kill you!" Jubei sweared at him.

"Yeah right… It's all over… you are just nothing… to me!" Recca said and he slowly fainted. In the right timing, Yanagi caught him and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Yanagi-chan… you know I haven't… got any sleep lately… better go to sleep…" Recca said and he went to sleep in Yanagi's arms.

"Sleep well, Recca-chan…" She leaned on the tree behind her and went also to sleep.

"Oh well… all well that ends well but… I don't have an idea what really happened!?" Kaoru said.

"Let's just say that another event has already has passed on our lives!" Domon said.

"Oi Domon! When and where the heck did you learn to say those kinds of things?" Fuuko asked him.

"Uhh… I also don't have any idea!" Domon just laughed.

"Now look at those two lovers who are sleeping there!" Fuuko pointed to Recca and Yanagi who are both sleeping. Then she turned around and she saw her husband who looks tired and he's now sleeping.

"On second thought… even Mi-chan also fell asleep!" Fuuko said.

The sun is slowly rising in the east. Meaning that another time passed them and they will be facing a new one that is full of hope. Everyone is always prepared for that…

Well minna-san, how's my story? I hope you liked it! Please send me your reviews because I need that badly! Thank you for the guys who reviewed my previous chapters. Much appreciated!

**To all the Filipinos and fellow reviewers: Salamat ng marami sa inyong lahat! Magreview pa kayo para malaman ko kung itutuloy ko pa itong fic ko. (Thank you to all of the reviews you gave me! Please keep reviewing so that I may know iif this fic will be continued or not!)**


End file.
